A Nightmare All His Own
by Flying Star
Summary: Conclusion Starfire saved him, but not without injury. And a simple ambulance ride becomes complicated. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

A Nightmare All His Own  
  
Author: Flying Star  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans, mine? Nope, I don't own it.  
  
I'm back with a new story. Actually this is a sequel to my other story " Trust". It takes place at the end of the Apprentice episode, but incorporates what happened to Starfire in my previous story. It has Robin detailing what happened to him in the nightmare. Forgive me for cutting Robin's flashback battle vs Slade, I wanted to speed this along, and so I shortened it. And I did change some lines and actions. Thanks to RobinRox, Greywind, Braveheart and anyone else for reviewing and/or wanting the sequel.  
  
Reading "Trust" is a must before reading this, or else it'll be rather confusing.  
  
Rated PG-13 to be safe, for language and violence in the nightmare.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- Chapter 1: He sees through jaded eyes  
  
( Inside the Titans Tower)  
  
The mood was sober as three of the five titans entered the tower, their heads hanging as Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven turned to face their leader.  
  
He silently entered, arms supporting the Tamaranian's limp body as gently as one would hold a newborn baby. Robin's gaze met the others as he slowly made his way to Starfire's room, her motionless body swaying lightly in his grip.  
  
His eyes scrunched up in pain as he shrugged off Cyborg's whispered plea that it wasn't his fault. * Of course it was.* he though as he placed Starfire's ailing body on her bed and moved aside.  
  
Cyborg silently placed the nanotech device onto a nearby table and began the task of removing the foreign objects from her body. Electrodes were placed on her person as he continued to read the information available to him though his sensors. Finally after much waiting, he leaned back, sighing gently as he removed the cords from her body and began a full-scan.  
  
" Is she going to be okay?" Robin's voice was heavy with guilt as he spoke for the first time since the incident.  
  
Cyborg shut off his sensors as he turned to face Robin. " The probes have been eliminated, but in her condition they did more damage than I thought. And though the damage isn't life-threatening, it's.... caused her to relapse. I'm sorry Robin, I don't know if she'll wake up from this."  
  
" Of course she will." Beastboy argued, then felt a hand on his shoulder as Raven looked at him.  
  
" Starfire's in there, I can feel her, but she's so far away. She may not be able to return this time." the telepath's cold voice cut through the room, bringing the reality of their situation crashing down upon them.  
  
" I refuse to believe it." Beastboy said quietly  
  
" Robin, what do you think?" Cyborg asked gently  
  
" What I think..." Robin glanced at each one of them before his eyes returned to Starfire, " is that you three should leave. I want to be here with her, in case she wakes up."  
  
Beastboy moved to argue, but Raven blocked him. " He's right, let's leave him be."  
  
" And besides, I've got to get those probes out of the rest of us, and Robin later." Cyborg looked at Robin's slumped form as he picked up the nanotech device. " Don't beat yourself up, man. It's not your fault for what happened."  
  
The three left the room, shutting the door behind them as Robin continued to gaze at Starfire's comatose form. " Of course it is. " he whispered through clenched teeth. " My fault for pursuing Slade in the first place, for allowing Star to come even though I knew she was still weak."  
  
He resisted the urge to slam his fist down on her nightstand. And it would be his fault if she died.  
  
All because he underestimated Slade once again.  
  
( Flashback: Slade's lair, right before Robin and Slade fight)  
  
Robin's eyes narrowed as he tore the S insignia from his outfit and threw it at Slade's feet, just resisting the urge to clap his hands together and wipe imaginary filth from them. " I'm through being your apprentice." he growled as he continued to glare at Slade.  
  
Slade remained quiet, and instead rushed him, his inner fury at this display of disrespect showing as he fought Robin, their battle taking them throughout his mysterious gear-ridden lair. A fierce tug of war insued as each side fought, neither backing down, both almost evenly matched.  
  
It wasn't until Slade calmly told Robin to again renounce his friends and call him master that all hell broke loose. A green flash lit the room, knocking Slade back and revealing Robin's battle-ready friends.  
  
But instead of being glad, Robin's worry increased tenfold as he warned them to stay away, that they didn't know what Slade had done to them. But they proved him wrong, revealing that they knew and didn't care, so long as they were together.  
  
And then Slade had pressed that damn button, activating the probes that once again tore at his teamates insides. Robin cried out when he saw Starfire's already weakened body collapse to the ground and become still. He made a decision and with Slade calling his name, grasped the device that had implanted the probes into his teamates bodies, thus injecting himself as well.  
  
Then, staggering under the immense pain, he glared up at Slade, and told his request. Stop the probes or lose your apprentice. He could see the disappointment in Slade's eye as Slade grabbed the wrist device used to activate the probes and tore it off, tossing it to the ground where it sparked and died.  
  
Without another word, Slade lashed out, his eye widening in surprise as Robin actually caught his foot and knocked him back. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven followed him up, attacking Slade with a furiousity that surprised the usually calm man.  
  
Robin ran to Starfire's side, checking for a pulse as he desperately called her name, then ducked as Slade tried to seperate his head from his body. Without thinking, Robin lashed out, striking Slade's mask, one half falling off as Slade covered the exposed skin in surprise. Stumbling to a control panel he hastily inputed a command before fleeing, his echoing call of " Another time, Robin, another time" ringing off the walls.  
  
And then the sky was falling as everything began to crash down. Robin quickly told the others to leave while he grabbed the unconscious Starfire and ran for his life.  
  
( End Flashback)  
  
And now Robin was here, wondering if the one most precious to him would ever wake up. It wasn't fair, he had just got her back, only to see her slip away again.  
  
He continued to stare at her still form. " Hey Star," he began, his voice almost breaking. " I'm not sure if you can hear me, but...I'm really sorry. You were right, I did obsess over Slade, and again you almost died because I was too stupid and thick-headed to admit it." he shifted back in the chair, knowing that his stay could last a long time. " So why am I still talking to you even though I'm not even certain that you can hear me? Well, " he smiled humorlessly, "I heard that sometimes when people fall into a coma, the sound of a loved one's voice can bring them back."  
  
Sighing gently he lightly grasped her hand. " I remember you asked me only a couple days ago why I had the Red X outfit on me, and I brushed you off. I'm really sorry for that, I just...didn't want to remember what happened." he watched her chest rise and fall for a moment, his heart aching with each movement. " It seems so ridiculous now, but maybe it'll ease my mind if I tell you, and maybe you'll be able to return to me."  
  
Robin rubbed his eyes, wiping away some of the moisture that had ran unchecked from them. Then taking a drink of water he began his tale.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
( Within Robin's mind. During the events of "Trust")  
  
A sharp pain, and then...darkness! It held onto him, robbing him of sight, mind, and self.  
  
Robin's tightly closed eyes finally opened as his mind shook off the traquilizer's effects. At first he felt a touch of fear as nothing around him resembled anything familiar. But Bruce had trained him well as he pushed aside the fear and assessed what he remembered. " Slade. " Robin growled distastefully. The events of earlier coming back to him. " He had sent his robots for me, and I was was careless, fighting them without even realizing it had been a setup."  
  
He rubbed the side of his neck, and was surprised to feel...nothing. After how hard he had struggled to keep the one robot from injecting him, he figured to have some blood, a hole, or at least some swelling at the site of the injection. Upon further inspection, he was surprised to feel fabric against his fingers. It encompassed his entire head, and as he looked down he stared in disbelief, his mind not believing his eyes.  
  
His gloved hands....each had a red x on the palm. " No." he whispered. Quickly he looked at his chest and cried out in surprise, a red x adorned his outfit, and he was sure that the fabric encasing his head would be outlined with a white skull and red x."  
  
Robin stumbled to his feet, his mind reeling from this unexpected shock. " How...when..why... when did this happen?!"  
  
"Zrt...z...Red X, have you secured the component."  
  
Robin jumped back, examining his surrounding for the source of the voice, but found no one.  
  
" Red X, report!"  
  
It took him a moment, but Robin realized that the voice was coming from a communicator strapped to his wrist. It had a familiar symbol on it, looked almost like...  
  
" Why do you hesitate to answer. Have you run into the Titan?" the voice was growing impatient.  
  
" Slade?" Robin had mumbled the word, but not quietly enough.  
  
" Ah, finally you answer. My surveilance has picked up her presence about a block from your position. It would do you no good to engage her in battle now. Report back to me." Slade's deep voice rumbled as he cut the connection.  
  
Robin stared in disbelief for a moment, before something hit the ground by his feet, drawing his attention. " Star?" his eyes grew wide as she flew at him, her glowing green eyes ablaze with anger.  
  
" BE SILENT!" Starfire screamed as she threw another starbolt. " You were my friend, I trusted you, I believed you!" she strafed him, the tears she would normally shed long since gone. " But you betrayed us!"  
  
Robin jumped again, barely missing the green energy as it sailed past him, incinerating a row of cars behind him. *What the hell is going on?* he thought as he starting running from the gold-skinned alien. * First I'm knocked out by Slade's robot, then find myself in the streets of what looks to be Jump City.* he veered to the left, sprinting down an alley as Starfire continued to fly after him, her cries of rage echoing around them. * And now somehow I'm wearing my Red X outfit, and being chased and accused by the one I love.* * Love?* he almost stopped running. * Where had that thought come from? Sure I like her, alot.* he admitted to himself. * But do I really love her?*  
  
Clearing a fence he continued out into the open streets, skidding to a halt at what he saw. " Oh my god." the words escaped his lips as he looked at the twisted ruins that once was Jump City. Numerous cars and buildings were on fire, streets signs vandalized, a lone woman ran into a building, a man touting a gun in hot pursuit. " What happened here?" he whispered  
  
" Red X!"  
  
Fear gripped Robin as he turned around to face a hovering Starfire. " I don't understand...I"  
  
" SILENCE!" she snarled, her green eyes narrowing, " I have tried to understand, to know the reason why. But I have grown tired of wondering."  
  
An icy shiver went up Robin's spine as Starfire spoke again, her tone a dangerous whisper, " I now only want revenge for the death of my friends!" the last word became a scream as she released a pair of starbolts.  
  
Acting on reflex Robin pushed the hidden sensors in his gloves, cloaking his appearance from the enraged Tamaranian.  
  
" Show yourself, X!" Starfire continued to pepper the ground with starbolts as Robin quickly fled the scene. His mind trying to put together this impossible situation.  
  
* Either Star's gone nuts or..* Robin stopped running as Starfire's cries of rage and anguish faded into the distance. * Or I'm going crazy.* he finished, leaning against a building...and promptly falling through. " What the..."  
  
" Ah X, you got away."  
  
A hand grasped Robin's arm, pulling him to his feet, and he found himself looking up into the eye of Slade.  
  
" But you're late. And you know how I hate tardiness." the hand squeezed tightly, and suddenly Robin was on the ground, rolling to escape the electric current flowing through his suit.  
  
Slade released him, watching him silently as he slowly rose to his feet. He extended a hand. " The component, if you please."  
  
Robin rubbed his arm before answering. " And why would I want to give a certified pychopath anything?"  
  
Slade's hand returned to his side. " You're acting strange, X. Did the girl knock you senseless?" he turned his back to Robin, walking over to a wall. A wall which suddenly lit up with multiple images.  
  
Robin stared in surprise as an image of Starfire appeared on the screen. She was flying around the immediate area, her eyes still glowing with hate. After a few more passes, she landed, sitting on a bench and burying her face in her hands. Robin's gaze traveled back to Slade, who merely nodded.  
  
" Poor little Titan, no friends, no one to care about." Slade's voice was smug. " She's all alone."  
  
" You're wrong, Slade!" Robin was furious.  
  
" Really, X? And how is it..."  
  
" Quit calling me that!" Robin interupted, " I'm Robin, not X! And Starfire does have friends, Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, and I. The Teen Titans are her friends!"  
  
" All in the past, my boy." Slade pushed a few buttons on the now visible controls, each press bringing up a different scene. " There is no Robin, nor are there Teen Titans."  
  
Robin gasped as the first screen came into focus. There was no sound, but the images were enough for him to grasp what happened.  
  
( Scene on screen 1: Cyborg)  
  
: Cyborg leveled his cannon, his eyes widening as Red X disappeared, only to reappear behind him. He tried to turn around, but was too late as Red X pried open his back panel, allowing X access to his internal mechanisms. In a surprise move X lobbed an armed grenade into the hole before leaping off. Cyborg frantically tried to reach it, but was unsuccessful as the charge went off, tearing his insides apart. The scene had only taken 5 seconds. :  
  
( End scene)  
  
Robin turned away, only to confront the next screen, which unfortunately had sound.  
  
( Scene on screen 2: Beastboy)  
  
: Beastboy roared in anguish as Cyborg's mutilated body fell to the ground. Changing into an gorilla, he charged Robin, his fists tearing up the ground as he tried to crush the one responsible for Cyborg's death. All rationality gone, he drove his fist at Red X, only to howl in pain as a bomb-laced birdarang lodged in his hand, detonating on impact, ripping the flesh from his hand in a spray of gore. Reverting back to his original form, Beastboy grabbed his shredded hand and glared up at Red X, tears of pain and anger collecting in his eyes as he mouthed one word " Why?" X remained silent as he grabbed Beastboy by the throat. A cry of "don't" was heard in the distance, and then a crack as Beastboy slumped to the ground, his neck broken. :  
  
( End scene)  
  
Robin felt sick as he turned to the next screen.  
  
( Scene on screen 3: Raven)  
  
: Raven's eyes went from normal to blood-red as she watched Red X toss Beastboy's lifeless body to the ground, all semblence of control gone. Chanting harshly she brought an entire row of cars crashing down in the spot where Red X...would of been had he not vanished, reappearing behind her. In the time it took for her to realize her mistake, he had brought his right hand forward, slicing her throat so swiftly that she didn't have time to gasp, before sliding to the ground. :  
  
( End Scene)  
  
Robin averted his eyes, three deaths, in less than the span of five minutes. All carefully executed to be as done as efficently and quickly as possible. Whoever was in that suit was as callous and cruel as Slade himself. But...Robin was not that person, or so he thought. The last screen came up and Robin felt his world fall apart.  
  
( Scene on screen 4: Starfire)  
  
: Starfire glared at Red X, tears flowing freely as she threw a pair of starbolts. " Why do you do this!?" she screamed, dodging the flying red Xs that flew from the palm of his hands. " You killed our friends without merit, for no reason at all!" A blade bit into the flesh of her arm, causing her to falter for a moment, her eyes wide with pain and betrayal.  
  
A second blade ripped into the flesh of her right thigh, the pain becoming too much as she fell to the ground, tears of pain pooling around her eyes. A black-clad foot appeared by her face, and she gasped as Red X grabbed her hair, yanking her up to face him. " Why," she choked, " I just...want to know..why?" her eyes wandered up to his eyes as he stared at her for a moment, and then in one swift motion, yanked the mask off his face.  
  
And there, smiling cruelly at her, the now revealed Robin said, " Because I can." Then, just as he reached for her face, the image winked out.  
  
( End Scene)  
  
Robin stared in silent horror, before feeling a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Yes, you did enjoy your mission." Slade's grip tightened. "But you did leave one loose thread. You let the alien live. I expect you to rectify that mistake soon."  
  
" And why should I Slade?" Robin said through clenched teeth. " I admit, the resemblance is uncanny, but I know that's not me, it's has to be some kind of bot." he turned to face Slade, who seemed rather amused by his rantings. " I would never betray my friends."  
  
Slade chuckled. "Ah, you may deny it, but you did." he brought up the scene with Starfire throwing her starbolts at Red X. Then he panned it around until only X was in the scene. " As you can see, " he gestured to X's left shoulder where a dark stain was spreading. " My robots cannot bleed, but humans do."  
  
Robin was suddenly self-conscious of the nagging ache in his left shoulder. He rubbed it, feeling the healing wound that ran under his fingertips as Slade turned the screen off.  
  
Slade then swept his arms out. " The Teen Titans are dead, I control the city, the world's leaders fear and respect me. And I owe it all to you..." Slade brought his face inches from Robin's, his eye narrowing...." partner."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
That's the end of part 1. Yeah this story turned into a two parter. Please read and review, I'd like to know what you thought. Part 2 will hopefully be done soon, no promises though.  
  
. 


	2. Corruption of Power

A Nightmare All His Own  
  
By Flying Star  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine, if I did own it, Robin would admit his feeling to Starfire.  
  
Again rated PG-13 for some blood and swearing.  
  
As it sometimes happens when you're in the mist of a story, it can become longer than you thought. And so, I've decided to make this a three parter. In this chapter, Robin confronts more fears, watches another person die, meets up with some old 'friends', and catches a glimpse of someone familiar.  
  
Replies to my reviewers, since everyone seems to do it.  
  
~ Deathstrike- Glad you liked it. Yeah, I know, I didn't want to kill them, but it is one of his worst fears. Here's part two for your reading enjoyment.  
  
~ Tribekitten- Thanks a lot for checking out both stories. And here's the next part.  
  
~ Serenity - Hey girl, thanks a bunch for the review. Looking forward to yours and Seventy's new fic. Here's the next part.  
  
~ RobinRox- Well, seems like I got a range of emotions from you. Apologies for what I'm going to do in this chapter. And here it is.  
  
~ Seventy 5ive- Thanks for checking this out. Looking forward to yours and Vanillasuga's new fic. Here's the next part.  
  
Special message: Thanks to my friend, Guine, for encouraging me to continue writing.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Part 2: Corruption Of Power  
  
( Robin's new quarters)  
  
* Partner...* one word, just one simple word. And yet Robin felt like his entire world had just collapsed on him. *First a member, but now the sworn enemy of the Teen Titans, correction Titan.* he thought sadly.  
  
( Flashback: Moments earlier)  
  
" Partner?" Robin scoffed  
  
" Yes," Slade answered simply. " You came to me, figuring to trick me into giving you information. Rather ingenious in itself, pretending to partner with me under the guise of Red X, gain my confidence and trust. But....after constantly eluding your teamates and the police, you began to feel the rush, the absolute power. You had the control, and they could do nothing about it."  
  
Slade held up three familiar colored chips. " After retrieving these chips, you changed plans, instead confiding in me, confessing your ploy. You continued to steal for me, enjoying your new status. Your former teamates, not knowing your identity, came to stop you." he chuckled. " The alien tried to warn them, that you were Robin under the mask, but you proved your loyalty by dispatching them, one by one, until she remained. Unfortunately, as you can see, the camera recording the fight was mysteriously destroyed before you tried to eliminate the alie.."  
  
" She has a name, you know." Robin said, glaring at Slade. He didn't see the blow until right before it hit, knocking him senseless for a moment.  
  
Slade cracked his knuckle." Ahem, as I was saying. You failed to kill her, and as you can see, she's made it her mission to stop you. But she's been a resilant pest, taking you on many times since that day, and still managing to survive. That's why I need the component you're holding."  
  
" I don't have..hey!" Robin yelped as Slade plucked a small sphere from his hand. * But it wasn't there a minute ago.* his mind argued.  
  
" Yes," Slade examined the sphere. " This is what we need to finish her off. Come X, I need to impliment this into your suit."  
  
Robin followed silently, too stunned to even argue his name.  
  
Slade motioned for Robin to sit, turning his back to him as he hooked numerous wires up to the sphere. Reading the information on the computer screen, he nodded, before turning back to Robin, two cords in his hands. " I just need to transfer the information to your suit." He grabbed Robin's head, plugging the first cord into the back of his mask, before plugging the other one into a port on Robin's left hand glove. " This will only take about ten seconds, please try to refrain from screaming."  
  
" Scream..." Robin began to ask, just as Slade activated the sphere. Robin barely stopped himself from biting his tongue in half as two simultaneous waves of electricity flowed from the the cords. His teeth began to vibrate and his body started shaking as the waves connected, creating a flash that would've blinded Robin, if he wasn't already spasming in pain from the high voltage that threatened to stop his heart.  
  
Slade turned the sphere off. " That should do it." he eyed Robin's shaking body. " You may return to your room to recover. We shall test your systems later, go."  
  
Robin picked himself up, dragging his aching body to the only other door in the room. His knees felt like rubber as he sat down on the lone piece of furniture in the room, his bed. Still twitching from the shock, he slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
That was three hours ago. Now he was sitting on the bed, staring at his open palms, trying to figure out just what Slade had done to him.  
  
* Knowing Slade, it's definitely deadly. * Robin though grimly. For the third time since waking up, he tried removing his mask, only to be met with frustration as it stayed securely in place. * Can things get any worse?"  
  
As if in answer to his question, the screen by his bed lit up, showing the one he despised. " X," Slade began, " The Titan's been spotted downtown, I want you to engage her in battle."  
  
Robin grit his teeth. " I told you, I'm not fighting her. You can get some other lackey to...ARGH!" he fell off the bed, twitching as a weak current of electricity flowed through his suit.  
  
" X, must we go through this every time?" Slade's voice became harsh. " This is the perfect time to test your new ability, now hurry before she leaves. I expect a full report upon your return."  
  
The door to Robin's room slid open, Robin reluctantly exiting. * I won't fight her.* he thought. *Somehow I'll show her that I'm not the same person that she fought, and together we can get revenge on Slade.*  
  
Nodding to himself, Robin began running, and before long he reached the designated area, only to find... " Nothing." he muttered. " There's no one here, maybe Slade got the coordinates wron..." A green bolt of energy skimmed his arm, setting the fabric on fire. Robin quickly extinguished it and looked at the alley in front of him.  
  
Twin pools of burning green light glared at him as Starfire emerged from the shadows.  
  
" Red X," she hissed, " You DARE show yourself!" Her hands lit up with twin starbolts. " I shall send you to what you call hell!" She threw the energy, which Robin quickly dodged.  
  
* This is going to be harder than I thought.* Robin thought as he flipped away from Starfire, then sidestepped another starbolt. * She's mad with grief. Still, I have to try.*  
  
"Starfire!" he called out, again having to dodge more green energy. " Please, I just want to talk!"  
  
Starfire swooped down, her beautiful golden face still twisted in anger. She hovered less than a foot off the ground as she continued to glare at him. " There is nothing to talk about. I gave up on the reasons long ago."  
  
She grabbed her left arm, and for the first time Robin saw the deep scar adorning it. A quicker glance revealed multiple scars on her legs as well, some newer than others. " Like what you see?" Starfire growled, clenching her right fist, green energy surrounding it. " I have many reminders, everytime we met, you gave me another one." She flung the energy, scoring a hit to Robin's chest.  
  
Robin grabbed his chest, snuffing the new flame as Starfire scowled.  
  
" I always return the favor." She flew low, grabbing Robin by the shoulders before he could react. Then she flew up until they were at least six stories above the street. " Fine, you want to talk?" she growled through clenched teeth. She brought his face inches from hers. " Then talk, X! It will do you no good though."  
  
Robin struggled against Starfire's strong grip. " Star, please listen to me. I.."  
  
" Do not refer to me by that name!" Starfire yelled, nearly dropping him. " Only HE was allowed, and he no longer exists!" Her grip tightened and Robin winced as he felt the bones in his shoulders starting to give.  
  
" Please listen," Robin was panting now, his shoulders on the verge of breaking. " I'm not the same person that you think I am..I'm"  
  
" Of course you are not. You are the Red X, the enemy responsible for the death of my friends." she sniffled a little, but no tears emerged, she had long since stopped crying. " You took pleasure in their deaths, as so too will I take pleasure in yours, farewell." She released her grip, letting him fall.  
  
Despite the numbness in his injured, but not broken, shoulders, Robin managed to grab onto a nearby light pole, slowing his descent enough for him to land uneasily. A yell of anger came from above and he rolled to the right, dodging another pair of starbolts. * This is getting me nowhere.* he thought, finally coming to terms that Starfire was mentally beyond his help. * I have to get out of here.*  
  
' Red X, use the suit's new ablility, it's downloaded into your palm Xs. Just aim and shoot.' Slade's voice crackled through his communicator. ' Do it now!'  
  
" I'm through taking orders from you, Slade. " Robin said as he kicked open the doors to a nearby library and ducked inside. Outside he heard Starfire rampaging through the street as she closed in on him.  
  
' Do not make me use force, X.'  
  
Robin winced as Slade sent more electricity coursing through his suit. " I..won't do it. I would rather...die." He rasped as Slade cut the power.  
  
'Oh no, X. I have other means of getting what I want.' Slade's voice was eerily calm.  
  
"What..." Robin ducked as the doors to the library caming crashing down, and Starfire came flying in, her glowing eyes narrowing as she caught sight of him. With a cry of anger she flew at him, her hands already crackling with green energy.  
  
' The girl will die. And since you are not willing to do it. Then I shall!'  
  
" What the hell!?" Robin's left hand was moving on it's own, lifting against his will, and aiming right for Starfire! " No! Stop it, I won't... hurt..her!"  
  
' You will because I want you to, X.'  
  
Robin grabbed the offending hand, trying to force it down, to no avail......  
  
' Didn't you ever wonder, X, why I allowed you to be my partner?' Slade chuckled  
  
The X on the palm began to glow a bright red as Robin kept trying to force it down.......  
  
' Part of it was power, you were willing to do almost anything to gain more. But, you were also reluctant to do some of the tasks for me, and I could see your dislike for me growing.'  
  
A red x suddenly shot out.....  
  
' I had to take precautions, you could say. I very well couldn't have you turning against me, and I surely couldn't have you disobeying my commands. Your electrical punishment was a part of some new components that I previously downloaded into your suit. It also allows me to take temporary control of your suit, as I did now. '  
  
Making a direct beeline for Stafire's face. Robin could do nothing but watch helplessly.  
  
' You belong to me, X. Don't ever forget that.'  
  
Since Starfire was already flying at full speed, she was unable to dodge the x as it collided with her. But instead of wrapping her up, which was what it's original purpose used to be, it exploded against her body, coating her in a sticky substance that immediately began to eat through her skin like acid.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Her screams rattled the windows of the library as the red coating continued to destroy the skin, smoke rising from her body. Her eyes, full of betrayal and hatred, landed on Robin as the last of her skin melted away. " S-s-s-e-EE, you are a k-k -Killer. " She choked out as the green light of her eyes dimmed and her skinned body fell, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
" No." Robin fell to his knees, bitter tears falling from his eyes. " Slade, you bastard!" he hissed." You had to take her away from me."  
  
' You've failed, X. The Titan is still alive.' Slade's harsh voice cut in.  
  
Robin looked at the communicator in disbelief. " Alive? Quit playing games with me, Slade!" he forced the words out." There's no way that..." the words died in his throat as he looked at the now body-less floor. " Th- That's impossible! " he sputtered. " No one could survive that!"  
  
' New coordinates, X. Your target is roaming the Jump City cemetary.'  
  
" The cemetary?" Robin jumped up, running through the doorless front and out into the streets, uncertain as to what really awaited him there. Nothing made sense to him anymore, his outfit, Slade's words, Starfire's supposed recovery from certain death. It was like he was living in a...  
  
* SLAM!*  
  
Robin hit the ground hard as something collided with his chest. Rolling to his knees, he raised his head, only to have it slam into the pavement as something slammed into his back. Blinking rapidly to clear the bluriness inhibiting his vision, Robin used his staff to get to his feet.  
  
Eerie laughter rang out behind him.  
  
Robin turned around, instantly regretting the sudden movement as a wave of nausea gripped him, and found no one. " W-who's there?" he cursed inwardly, his voice sounded pathetically weak to his ears.  
  
No vocal reply came, instead there was a flash, and again Robin's head hit the ground as a net wrapped around him, his staff falling from his grasp and rolling away.  
  
Struggling against the net, and the rising nausea, Robin caught a flash of color. Turning his head, he could only make out red and green as whoever had tied him up, fled the scene.  
  
" Dammit, so careless." he muttered as he thrashed to free himself.  
  
' X, why haven't you reached your destination? The target is still moving.' Slade's voice had an edge to it.  
  
" I'm a little tied up at the moment." Robin snapped as he managed to partly free an arm. A glint caught his eye, and he turned his head to see something red a few feet away from him. Wiggling until he reached the object, he tried to grab it. The fingers of his semi-freed hand were only able to brush the object on the first try. But on the second try he was able to grasp it. His eyes widened a little at the familiarity of it. * So simliar to my birdarangs, but with more blades.*  
  
He stopped musing, and began using the birdarang-like object on the net. Moments later, he stood up, pulling the remaining net from his body, before picking his staff up. As he secured the staff to his body he felt something clinging to his outfit. Taking a moment to pull it free, he gave it a quick glance. The object was the size of a penny with a smooth metallic surface, but other than that it didn't look like anything important.  
  
' Red X, the target.' Slade's voice cut in.  
  
Robin glared at the communicator, throwing the object behind him as he began running. He wasn't doing this for Slade, he was going to find out if, and how, Starfire could be alive.  
  
' Your target is twenty feet due North, still moving. I advise you to hurry, X, I will not tolerate failure.'  
  
Robin bit his lip to keep from cussing Slade out, he couldn't afford to be immobilized at the moment.  
  
Entering the gates of the cemetary, he was struck by the putrid smell of decay. He hurried his pace, trying to breath through his mouth. The smell intensified as he reached a small clearing, and as he rushed past a small grouping of graves, the ground by his feet burst upwards, a skelatal hand grabbing his leg.  
  
Robin cried out in surprise as he fell to the ground, the hand holding his leg losing it's grip. Flipping over he came face to face with...two of his former teamates, both literally falling apart.  
  
Robin ducked as zombie Beastboy, burned almost beyond recognition, tried to grab him with his remaining hand. Furious at missing his prey, the zombie shifted into a lion, it's mane ablaze as it opened what remained of it's mouth and roared, before rearing back on it's three legs and charging him. Robin rolled to the side, just out of zombie Beastboy's reach as the other zombie reached out for him.  
  
Barely avoiding the fused skelatal mass that Robin thought looked a little like Cyborg, he stuck out his leg, tripping the already gutted zombie. Then using the metal shell as a handspring he leapt away from zombie Beastboy's second charge.  
  
Zombie Beastboy collided with the metal husk of Cyborg, reverting back to his human form, his blackened eye focusing on Robin. At the same time zombie Cyborg began to twitch, and then sat up, the metal lump that was his head turned until he faced Robin as well. Then as one, they both stood up, zombie Beastboy growling softly as zombie Cyborg made hidious grinding noises.  
  
Robin took a step back. * What the hell are these things?!* he though fearfully as he raised his hands and aiming carefully let two Xs fly. They both hit their mark, crashing into the zombies bodies, and holding them to the ground.  
  
Running past the struggling zombies, Robin realized there had been three graves near the zombies, so that left...  
  
He grabbed his staff as black energy surrounded him, vaulting over it before it could grip him. Looking up he was faced with a being that would've resembled Raven, had it's face not been bashed in.  
  
Zombie Raven no longer had arms, but two skelatal hands hovered before her body, held aloft by black energy. She lunged at him, her ragged cape flying behind her as she tried to grab his face.  
  
He dodged her clumsy attack and lashed out with his staff, shattering one of the hands. The zombie stopped for a moment, seeming to examine it's ruined hand, and then raised it's other hand, calling forth a mass of black- enshrouded tombstones.  
  
Robin climbed the nearest tree, at the same time throwing out a large x that pinned zombie Raven to the ground, and swung into the top branches. The tombstones, no longer under zombie Raven's control, crashed to the ground.  
  
But it wasn't to last. With an inhuman growl of rage, zombie Raven forced out a wave of black energy that obliterated not only the x pinning her, but also zombie Beastboy and Cyborg's advancing bodies. Her mashed eye then turned skyward, scanning the trees.  
  
Robin stopped climbing, and held his breath, hoping that the creature wouldn't spot him. After several minutes of silence, the zombie let out a frustrated sigh, and hovered away from the area. Robin exhaled slowly, but waited several more minutes before he felt it was safe to move. Since he wasn't sure how close the zombie could be, he decided to stick to the treetops, to avoid detection.  
  
" That was too close." he muttered as he continued to leap from tree to tree. " Don't know what the hell those things were. They looked sortof like my friends, or someone's idea of a sick joke, maybe some kind of robots since they had no blood." He shook his head. " I have to focus on finding Starfire, IF she's really alive."  
  
' X, the Titan has stopped moving. Her location is now five feet due North. No more stalling.'  
  
"Right." Robin muttered, wishing he could chuck the communicator into the nearest sewer. But for some reason it and his suit were latched securely to his body. The bottom half had only come off once, when he'd had to make a quick trip to the restroom facilities. At which he found out three things, one: he had nothing on underneath, and two: the suit, once put back on, would cling to his body like a second skin, and three: the communicator never came off.  
  
" Could this day get any weirder?" As if in answer to his question, his eyes caught a glimpse of something floating a few feet away, near the floor of the forest. This something had gold skin and red hair.  
  
"Starfire?" he leapt forward, closing the gap. The person had now stopped in front of a large stone, seemingly hesitant to look directly at it. Instead the person turned her head for a moment, and Robin, not realizing how far forward he was leaning, heard the soft crack of the branch a moment too late.  
  
To be continued *********  
  
Ack, don't throw anything! It shouldn't be long before part 3 is done. Well, what did you think? Please review. 


	3. Lost, then found again

A Nightmare All His Own  
  
By Flying Star  
  
Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine, if I did own it, there would be an new episode every weekend, and Starfire would've beat Kitten's ass to a pulp.  
  
Again rated PG-13 for some blood and swearing.  
  
* Laughs manically* So, I lied, this is not the end! Though part four is really just the epilogue. For people who read "Trust", this will be pretty familiar as the stories become one, but from Robin's view.  
  
Reviewer replies:  
  
~ Tribe Kitten - Thanks! ^_^ Yep it was sad, but things will work out. Here's the third chapter.  
  
~ Lizziegordo4ever -Glad I answered all of your and your sister's questions. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. And here's the third chapter to enjoy.  
  
~ Seventy 5ive - Glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for putting me on your favs list. Here's the third chapter  
  
~ Starfirelover - *Blush* Thanks! Glad you enjoyed both stories. Here's the third chapter.  
  
Again, special thanks to my friend Guine. . ******************* Part three: Lost, then found again.  
  
Plummeting to the ground, Robin landed flush on the stone, the wind temporarily knocked out of him. Regaining his wits he heard,  
  
" Star, get back! He followed me!"  
  
Using the stone as a brace, Robin quickly stood up, and looked up...into a pair of beautiful green eyes. " Wh-what Starfire?" he said, shocked to find her not only a few feet away from him, but also alive. But the biggest shock was when he looked at the person she was conversing with, he looked just like...  
  
" Never!"  
  
Robin nearly fell off the stone when his doppleganger, for lack of a better term, yelled that he would never become like Red X again, and stated that X, he jerked his finger in Robin's direction, represented that which he feared he would become.  
  
* This makes no sense. He can't be Robin, I'm Robin.* Robin though, unaware that he was taking a step toward the two.  
  
( To keep this from getting confusing, I shall now refer to the Robin with Starfire as RobinS, for obvious reasons. ^_-)  
  
Robin's attention refocused on RobinS when he suddenly turned away from Starfire, pulling out his staff. Then RobinS turned to Starfire and said, " Dammit Star, I'm going to keep him busy while you get out of here."  
  
* Is she really Starfire?" Robin could see Starfire pleading with RobinS, even taking a step in Robin's direction, which the other quickly stopped with his arm. A few more words passed between them, Starfire looking more and more distraught, when suddenly RobinS leapt forward, his staff aiming right at Robin's head.  
  
Robin crouched down, intending to leap away from the charge, when the rock he was standing on began to shake violently. Staring down in surprise, he focused on keeping his balance, and then as the shaking stopped he inadvertedly whipped his head up, meeting her eyes for a second time. He was only able to catch a glimpse of confusion cross her face before he became aware that the ground before the stone was cracking, green light pouring from it.  
  
"Starfire! Get back!"  
  
Seeing the two distracted, Robin jumped up, climbing a mass of branches and limbs, before crossing a few trees to stand above the two. Somehow he knew that whatever was going to happen in the next few minutes, wouldn't be good.  
  
How right he was. What came out of the ground almost made him lose his grasp on the tree. " No." he whispered, seeing zombie Starfire rise from her grave, her flayed body dripping blood as her eyes rolled in the direction of the three. Her eyes flared a bright green mixed with red as she threw back her head and screamed. Robin shuddered, gripping the tree tightly enough that his fingers felt numb, his heart pounding rapidly in fear as zombie Starfire's gaze bore into his.  
  
"Starfire, please stay back."  
  
Robin tore his gaze from the gruesome figure to glance down at the two. RobinS had brought his staff before him while Starfire was kneeling, her hands returning to her sides. In an instant, RobinS was barreling towards the zombie, his staff in front of him like a lance.  
  
Robin watched in horror as the reanimated corpse's gaze went from RobinS to him, and felt his blood turn to ice as she hissed the words, " Betrayer..liar...killer..!"  
  
RobinS was still charging, seemingly unfazed by the creature's words. Dodging a few starbolts, he brought the staff down.  
  
Robin blinked as the staff end suddenly sparked, and then had to press a hand to his mouth to keep from throwing up as RobinS slammed the staff through zombie Starfire's face, ripping her head from her body, where it rolled a few feet away. Her dimming eyes came to rest on his, ever accusing.  
  
Taking deep breaths to compose himself, Robin cautiously slid down the tree, making sure he was out of sight. By the time he reached the bottom, RobinS was returning to Starfire, a worried yet confident look on his face.  
  
As RobinS reached out to Starfire she shrunk back, shaking uncontrollably as he said her name.  
  
" DO NOT.. do not come any closer." Starfire had shrunk back further. Robin could see tears glittering in her eyes as she asked him about the zombie's words.  
  
RobinS looked ready to laugh as he replied " Star, remember, I told you I had to kill them. Sometimes you have to do something wrong to make it right."  
  
Robin's brow furrowed in confusion. The phrase sounded similar to what Slade had said to him a while back, only twisted around. His eyes returned to Starfire as she nodded, but then questioned RobinS about his staff. * Yeah, explain that, imposter.* Robin thought angrily as he watched RobinS lift his staff, staring at the end as it sparked.  
  
" My staff always had the feature, I just never had to use it."  
  
* What!* Robin scoffed. * Star, surely you don't believe that.* He smiled when he saw Starfire's frown deeply. * At least she's not fully convinced.* he watched as suspicion clouded her features.  
  
" You killed her, and you were smiling when you did, why?" Robin felt a twinge of anger as he watched Starfire retreat a few steps, hearing RobinS say,  
  
" I guess I was just caught up in the moment."  
  
* That damn phony's scaring her. That's it, I don't care what she thinks of me, I have to get her away from that creep.*  
  
' X, destroy your target and return to me now.' Slade's voice came through Robin's forgotten communicator.  
  
Robin glared at it for a moment, and then, using a palm x, smothered the device. * There, at least that'll keep him quiet for awhile.* he felt a mild shock and smiled. * Seems I did more than silence him, I jammed his signal as well.*  
  
Inching out from behind the tree, he took a few cautious steps toward Starfire's back. But as he reached out to touch her shoulder, RobinS's head turned to him and smiling he said, " Starfire, look out!"  
  
Robin's hand was now in Starfire's grasp as she pulled hard, bringing him over her shoulder where he landed on his back. He looked up into her eyes, and he knew beyond any reasonable doubt that this person was Starfire, but she had no clue of his identity. * I have to tell her.* " Starfire, you have to believe me, that Robin over there is an imposter, he's...urk!"  
  
He was cut off as RobinS grabbed him by his mask, yanking him up until he was face to face. " Starfire, "Robin tried again, keeping Starfire in his line of view, " don't you see, he's not me, I..."  
  
' That won't work, you know.'  
  
Robin looked into RobinS's eyes, the boy was grinning but his lips weren't moving. RobinS's gaze flicked quickly between Robin and his wrist, and Robin realized that somehow Slade's voice was again coming through the communicator. " How.." he managed to whisper.  
  
" Save your breath, boy. No matter how you try, she can't hear you.'  
  
" Liar, " Robin hissed as the pressure suddenly lifted and he found himself staring up into Starfire's face, her eyes reflecting a mixture of curiousity and confusion. " Who are you? You do not seem like a bad person."  
  
Her melodious voice brought a smile to Robin's face. * Ever inquisitive, Star.* he thought. His smile quickly melted into a frown though when RobinS grabbed Starfire's shoulder.  
  
" Starfire. He's the enemy, you should blast him, not engage in a general conversation with him."  
  
" Why you!" Robin, knowing now that Starfire couldn't hear him, but wanting nothing more than to wrap his hands around the imposter's throat. But instead he stayed quiet as Starfire glared at RobinS.  
  
" I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Now please remove your hand from my shoulder."  
  
Robin smiled. * Go Star!* His smiled widened as RobinS released his grip, muttering "Fine" as he backed off.  
  
His smile faded again as Starfire looked down at him, her expression unreadable. He didn't know what to do, she couldn't hear him, didn't even know who he was. RobinS appeared over her shoulder, and as Robin watched, a flash lit the scene, like a bolt of lightening. Everything flickered, the trees, ground, tombstones, even the sky winked in and out, like a movie projection screen going dim when it's bulb begins to die.  
  
Starfire however, remained solid, while RobinS became entirely something else...  
  
It was then, as Robin saw RobinS reach for his staff and raise it over Starfire's unprotected head, that he knew the truth. Focusing on the being behind Starfire he lunged off the ground, pushing her to the side as he rammed his body into the other.  
  
But as he made contact, RobinS smiled and whispered, " Gotcha." Searing pain flowed through Robin as RobinS's staff collided with his chest, the electricity flowing from it feeling ten times worse than what Slade had sent through his suit. " I told you, you can't trust him. " he heard RobinS say and then he fell to his knees crying out in pain as the other again slammed the staff into his chest.  
  
" I know."  
  
Trying to calm his shaking Robin lifted his head and watched as RobinS flew past him to land on the ground next to Starfire.  
  
The imposter glared at Starfire as she said, " It all makes sense. I saw him glance behind me a moment before he lunged. He was not aiming for me, he saved me from you. You seemed so eager to destroy him, too eager." Robin watched as her glaring eyes lit up with green fire. " The real Robin would never find such pleasure in destroying an enemy."  
  
RobinS merely smiled. You don't really believe that, do you." His gaze met Robin's. " We have to destroy him, then I can escape the Scarecrow's nightmare."  
  
Starfire's glare transformed into an feral grin. " You just confirmed my thoughts. I never mentioned that this was a nightmare made by the Scarecrow."  
  
Robin nodded to himself. * The flickering background, everything's as fake as this suit I'm wearing.* He frowned as he watched RobinS try to correct his mistake. * But if everything's fake, then why didn't Starfire flicker as well? Could it be that she's real?* His thoughts were interupted as RobinS began laughing, his slight frame heaving as the laughter increased in intensity. Then as quickly as it had begun, RobinS's laughter ceased, an evil grin on his face.  
  
And then that voice, the same voice that had haunted and hounded him ever since he woke up, emerged from RobinS's lips.  
  
" Bravo Titan. I must admit, I thought it would take you longer to figure it out. However, you are too late. Robin belongs to me."  
  
* Like hell I do.* Thought Robin as he reached for the x mask. * Since this isn't real, it shouldn't be a problem to...Yes!* the mask easily came off as he glared at RobinS. " No, I don't." He smiled as Starfire's face turned to him, her expression becoming both relieved and knowing. " I'm so glad to get that off of me. " His smile widened as she wrapped an arm around him.  
  
" I knew when I saw your eyes. You had such warmth in them and caring. You," Starfire's gaze returned to the imposter, " your eyes were like ice, and your touch felt cold, even when you hugged me I felt no warmth."  
  
Robin glared at the imposter, now certain of his identity. " Why don't you drop the disguise, Slade."  
  
RobinS smirked, but nodded as his body shimmered, becoming the source of Robin's hate. " Defiant to to the end, Robin. It doesn't matter, you can't escape."  
  
Robin stood still, crossing his arms. He wouldn't let Slade goad him. " And why not?" His eyes widened as Slade brought a finger over his wrist. * Oh sh...!* Another piece of the puzzle had just fallen into place. Robin simultaniously yanked Starfire's arm off him and shoved her away, just as Slade pushed the button.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!" Robin threw back his head, unable to keep from screaming as a huge wave of electricity flowed out from his chest, spiraling around his body. Falling to his knees, he tried grabbing at his chest, but failed as his vision and hearing warped, a new voice entering his mind. A commanding voice, a voice he would obey, because HE is the master.  
  
Robin slowly got to his feet, listening impassively to his master's words.  
  
" I suppose I must thank you, my dear. Robin thwarted my earlier attempts to control him."  
  
In a separate faction of Robin's subconscious, a lone voice cried out to him. " The metal lump on your body, it's impairing your mind. You...have to listen t...."  
  
Robin ignored the voice. He would only obey his master, no one else.  
  
" Robin, destroy her, then report to me." Robin nodded as Slade's body faded from his view. The girl would die, as the master commands. He turned to the girl, pulling out his staff as she pleaded to him, saying that she would not fight him. " Then you will die." he stated coldly, watching in satisfaction as she shrunk away in fear.  
  
Then he charged her, easily avoiding her clumsy foot sweep. * You can't defeat me with attacks like that.* He lashed out with his staff, grinning as he heard bones snap in her left wrist. * I trained with the best, you are nothing but a gnat in my master's grand scheme.* Slamming her face into his knee, he followed up with a fist to her solar plexus that left her gasping for air as she flew back into a tree.  
  
The girl slowly rose to her feet, a look of panic crossing her features as she glanced down at her limp arm. Seeing her start to fly, Robin dove at her, grabbing her legs and forcing her body to collide with a tombstone. Again the girl tried to plead with him.  
  
" Robin...do not do this..I..am your friend. Do...you not..recognize me?"  
  
* Her eyes..* For a moment, he faltered. * What is it about her eyes?* Again a voice rang out from his subconscious, " You know her, you've got to remember." He shook his head, his gaze focusing on the girl. * She means nothing to me.*  
  
He raised his staff, smiling as she cowered, " Slade has ordered your demise. Time to die." He twisted a secret switch on his staff, watching a three inch blade emerge from the end. His eyes turned back to the girl as she crawled away from him, desperately trying to get away. Robin took a few steps forward. The master had said nothing about if he could prolong her suffering, but he was certain that the master wouldn't mind.  
  
The girl's face went throught a range of emotions, fear, anger, disbelief, and finally defeat. But as he raised his staff, ready to put the blade through her skull, her expression suddenly changed, becoming one of determination. Before he could question this change, the girl launched herself at him.  
  
Robin froze, his eyes widening as the feel of her warm soft lips enveloped his, the control that gripped his mind shattering as he relaxed into the girl's embrace. " Mmmm." his eyes closed briefly, and then opened to focus on the girl. * I remember... Starfire, my friend, teamate, and maybe even..* His staff fell from his grasp as he watched Starfire open her eyes, and suddenly begin to pull away, her lips leaving his.  
  
" Don't." To Robin it looked like she was distancing herself from him, leaving him. Right now, more than anything, he couldn't let that happen, she was the only thing keeping him sane in this place, even if she wasn't real. But as she looked at him, her face full of hope, Robin felt a charge begin to build on his chest.  
  
His reprieve from Slade's control was faltering, already he could feel his thoughts beginning to twist. There was only one way to stop the control, and he wasn't looking forward to the solution. Offering a silent apology, and wincing at not only the pain, but also Starfire's expression, he shoved her away before raising the staff. It's blade glittered as he centered it on the source of his pain. * This is going to hurt.* Was his only thought as he brought the staff down with all the force he could muster, the point entering and tearing into the flesh of his chest. He slumped to the ground.  
  
"ROBIN!!"  
  
He heard Starfire yell, and felt her pull the staff out of his hands, but his attention was focused on the wound. If it was too deep, he could bleed to death. Too shallow, and he would be under Slade's control again without a second chance to try. He stuck his fingers in, flinching as he touched temporarily damaged nerves.  
  
* A little farther...come on...I can almost feel...THERE.* he thought, finally getting his fingers around the small metallic lump, pulling it out with a sigh. " Sorry," he gasped, looking up into Starfire's worried face, before throwing the object to the ground. " I had to get it out." He sighed again. With the object out, Slade no longer controlled him.  
  
Guilt entered his mind as he watched Starfire's shaking body. If there had been any other way, he would have done so.  
  
" What is it?" Her golden face creased in concern as she kept her distance from the object.  
  
Robin looked down at the lump for a moment. " The control that Slade implanted in me. I couldn't think of another way." his eyes wandered back to the blood dripping from his chest, the flow had slowed. " Not one of my brightest ideas, but..." he was grateful when Starfire caught his slumping body. Reaching for his cape, he tore a piece of cloth from it, using it to further slow the blood flow.  
  
He looked up into Starfire's deep jade eyes, smiling as a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. She rubbed her left arm. "Robin..I"  
  
" How touching...and tragic."  
  
Robin felt his presence a moment before his hand encircled his neck. Clawing at his hand, Robin could only glower as Slade turned him around to face him, his eyes level with Slade's one.  
  
" Release him!"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Robin saw Starfire begin to power up, and then frown as no energy formed. She then floated up, her eyes narrowing as her gaze focused on Slade. " Why do you want Robin? He will never join you, and he has nothing to offer you."  
  
Robin eyes returned to Slade as he chuckled softly. " Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my dear. He has much to offer me...much indeed." Robin resisted the urge to spit in Slade's face, and then struggled in his grasp as Slade lowered him to the ground, keeping his arms locked behind his back. " But, there are always others."  
  
Robin blinked in surprise as Slade suddenly released his grip. Wasting no time, he did a few flips, rejoining Starfire, whose smile faded as she saw the blood still leaking from his chest. Robin quickly held up a hand to silence her questions, now was not the time.  
  
" Excellent reflexes Robin. I expected no less."  
  
Robin's glare returned. " W..why did you release me?" He pulled back his hand to check his chest. * Damn, all that movement caused the wound to reopen.* He saw Slade bring his staff before him.  
  
" Merely to test your limits. It would do me no good if I killed you now." The staff suddenly left his hands, making a direct line to Starfire.  
  
Robin dove at her, but growled in frustration as the staff changed direction, flying up and around him, the electrified end sparking to life. Starfire cried out in alarm as a band of white energy surrounded her, a dome.  
  
" I want to see how far you'll go to protect her." Slade's voice grew dark. " I warn you, if you refuse to fight, or don't offer me a challenge...." Slade pushed the same button on his wrist.  
  
Robin stood horrified, watching as the dome grew incredibly bright, then winced as he heard Starfire's cries of pain as she was continually struck. Each shock felt like a physical blow to Robin, her pain was his pain. His body began shaking, not from pain, but rage as he saw her body fall to the ground, still twitching from the leftover current.  
  
" Don't disappoint me."  
  
Robin clutched his staff to his chest, his grip turning his knuckles white. " I won't." he whispered, charging Slade. His frustration grew as Slade dodged every strike, then grunted in pain as Slade hit him with his knee.  
  
Slidding back, Robin was aware of a burning sensation in his chest, and felt the flow of warm liquid increase from the wound. But still he stood up, showing no outward sign of his pain. * I won't give him the satisfaction.* In the back of his mind he knew that fighting while angry was only leaving himself open for Slade's attacks. But it was his mind that suggested that, and right now he wasn't thinking with his mind, but his heart. Leaping at Slade, he raised his staff...and choked as Slade easily disarmed him and slammed his elbow into his neck.  
  
Falling to the ground, Robin focused on bringing air back into his lungs, his chest felt like it was on fire, his vision hazy.  
  
" Robin, I expected more of a challenge. Is that the best you can do?"  
  
A fresh surge of anger quelled the pain as Robin flipped over and drove his fist into Slade's stomach. * Good enough for you?* Robin thought as he rolled to his knees, watching his nemesis straighten, brushing away imaginary dust.  
  
" Very good, Robin." Slade commented, his voice a little strained. " That's what I want."  
  
" It'll have to wait for another time, Slade!"  
  
Both Robin and Slade's heads turned to the source of the voice. " Raven?" Robin whispered in confusion as Raven, her head at least, turned to the imprisioned Starfire. With a nod of her head, the staff above Starfire suddenly glowed black, and then broke in half. The energy dome, no longer fueled by the staff, flickered and died. With a faint sigh, Starfire slowly got to her knees, also looking at Raven's head, though to Robin, she didn't look at all surprised to see her there, and sans her body.  
  
A cry of surprise brought Robin's attention back to Slade, who was currently trying to escape what could only be described as a vortex of fluctuating colors and shapes. Unfortunately for him, he only succeeded in a half curse before the vortex sucked him in, vanishing along with him.  
  
" Pretty anti-climatic." Robin managed to mutter. Without the threat of Slade to keep his mind occupied, he felt the pain of his wound again. Placing a hand over his chest, not only to ease the pain, but also to keep Starfire from seeing it, he ran to her side. " Are you okay, Star?" he asked worriedly.  
  
She looked up at him with worried, yet clear eyes. " I am damaged, but not severly. What happened?"  
  
Robin frowned, seeing her turn her obviously injured arm away from him. But before he could question her, he heard Raven speak again.  
  
" Sorry it took so long to get to you."  
  
Robin guessed by the way Starfire nodded, that Raven was addressing her, more than him.  
  
" Slade had remote access to the helmet, and was using it to block me from contacting you. Is everything alright?"  
  
* Helmet?* Robin opened his mouth to ask, but a warning glance from Raven, along with the way she frowned at Starfire, silenced him. * Seems I'm not the only one to notice her injuries.*  
  
" Yes, I have retrieved Robin, and you vanquished Slade. I can return now." Starfire suddenly swayed.  
  
Robin lightly grabbed her shoulders, smiling gently as she looked up at him, a puzzled look crossing her features.  
  
" Can you remove the Red X outfit? It is awfully unnerving to see."  
  
Robin laughed lightly, blushing hard. " Um, no I discovered earlier that I have..nothing on underneath."  
  
His smile widened as Starfire blushed just as deeply. " O-oh." was all she managed to stutter before her gaze quickly turned back to the more than impatient, thought slightly amused, Raven. " Well...um..can you return me to the physical realm, Raven?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
Robin stared as again the space behind Raven tore open, becoming a portal similar to the one that sucked up Slade.  
  
Aware that Starfire was no longer in his grasp, he looked up as she turned back from the portal, an unreadable expression on her face. " Robin...I." she stopped.  
  
" Star, what's wrong?"  
  
But Starfire shook her head, lips pressed into a thin line as she said, " We will discuss what happened back at the tower." without a backwards glance, she entered the portal, Raven vanishing along with her.  
  
Robin stared at the empty space, his hand outstretched in a futile attempt to bring her back. " I thought I knew what was going on, but...." he sat down, crossing his legs. " So, what the heck do I do now?"  
  
' X, you failed to eliminate the Titan.'  
  
Robin stiffened, having forgotten about the communicator. A small smile graced his face as he reached for it. * It's not real, and as such...* his smile widened as the communicator was easily removed.  
  
' Don't defy me, X.'  
  
" I'll do more than defy." Robin said as he closed his fist. There was a satisfying crunch, and when he opened his hand the communicator was nothing more than a pile of dust that faded from his sight. He sighed, " Well, I'm open to any explainations, anyone?"  
  
" Okay."  
  
Robin jumped about a foot in the air, landing on his rear, before looking behind him. Raven's head was once again floating behind him. " R-raven," he stuttered, " tell me what the heck is going on! I thought this was some kind of projection or something, but then Starfire didn't flicker and....."  
  
" Robin STOP!" Raven's head glowered as Robin became silent. " I can't go into much detail, but you're needed back with us."  
  
Robin shook his head. " I don't understand, what's that got to do with...this?" he swept his arms out. "Is anything real, are you real? Or am I going crazy?" he rubbed his eyes, expecting to see her vanish from his sight.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. " This...nightmare, as I would call it. Is images being fed into your brain by a device of Slade's. You're right about things not being real, they're projections as you said. But to you they felt real physically. "  
  
" And Starfire?" Robin asked, not meeting Raven's gaze.  
  
" That was the real Starfire."  
  
"WHAT!" this time Robin was standing in front of Raven, staring at her directly. " But... she, why would she do something like that? I saw how hurt she was, didn't she think of her safety?"  
  
Raven's face remained neutral. " She insisted on helping you. I let her use my mirror to enter your mind. "  
  
"But she was injured because of it."  
  
Raven's eyes flared brighter, her tone of voice growing colder . " She knew the risks, and the dangers, Robin! She knew there was a high risk of death, but still she insisted." her voice lost it's edge. " As much as I hate admitting knowledge about mushy stuff, she did it for you, because she...cares for you."  
  
Robin's eyes glazed over. " She really risked dying, just to save me?" he whispered  
  
" Yes, and right now she needs your help more than ever."  
  
Robin blinked, his eyes refocusing. " What do you mean?"  
  
" Because she entered your mind through mine, the injuries she acquired were very real. She's in bad shape. We need you to wake up before she arrives."  
  
" Before she arrives, but she just left."  
  
" Time flows differently here, she's still traversing my mirror. You must wake up before she exits the mirror."  
  
How?" Robin looked around, trying to find something, a switch, anything to awaken.  
  
A small smile appeared on Raven's face. " Simple, just grasp both sides of your head, and lift up. I have to go, hurry up." Raven's head vanished, leaving Robin alone.  
  
" So," he sat down again, " I just grab my head..." he grabbed both sides, feeling for the first time a strange solidness encasing it, " and I lift like so..." As soon as he brought his hands up, the surrounding area flickered again, and then blacked out. Robin didn't notice, for he was already gone.  
  
* * * * ** * * * *  
  
End of part three. Now part four ( the epilogue) will have the aftermath of Robin's return to reality, and his caring for Starfire as she lay injured. Please review, I love to know what people thought. Part four shouldn't take long. 


	4. Healing

A Nightmare All His Own  
  
By Flying Star  
  
Disclaimer: Oh please, like I really own Teen Titans. I don't even own a house. In other words, no.  
  
The conclusion to my sequel is here. Truely this is the end. Sorry it took so long to finish, personal things, writer's block, and other things got in the way of finishing this story.  
  
I've began a sortof retelling of my other story "Drifting", from each Titans views, starting with Raven. But, I will not change the ending, and it's not a sequel. He still dies and she still leaves.  
  
After that, I have no clue as to what I'll write.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're what kept me writing. This is Flying Star, signing out.  
  
Conclusion/epilogue: Healing  
  
( Inside the building with the other Titans)  
  
Robin had to blink his light sensitive eyes as the darkness left.  
  
" Starfire!!"  
  
Robin's head whipped around as he saw her emerge from Raven's mirror, and promptly fall to her knees. He quickly got to his feet, tossing aside the helmet that had held him captive for the better part of the day.  
  
Raven was kneeling over Starfire, keeping her from getting up. She didn't protest as Robin pushed past her, looking down into Star's face as she tried, but failed to speak.  
  
" Shh, it's okay Star. I'm here, we're all her, just relax." he gently pushed down on her right shoulder, noticing the severity of her condition. Even though her eyes were unfocused, Robin felt relieved when Starfire nodded lightly, closing her eyes. Robin caught her as she fell unconcious. " Raven, a little help!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
He felt her presence as he placed Starfire's body on the floor. " No need to shout." Raven muttered as she went to work on Starfire's injuries, Robin watching over her shoulder.  
  
" Robin, dude, you okay?"  
  
Robin turned to face Beastboy, who was eyeing his chest. He looked down, remembering his own condition. Blood was still seeping through the fabric of his, thankfully, regular outfit.  
  
" Hey Raven, Robin needs mmph!" Beastboy glared at Robin as the boy wonder uncovered his mouth. " What's the big idea?" he grumbled.  
  
Robin gestured for him to come closer. " Because, " he began in a whisper. " she's in a lot worse condition than me. I'm not going to let a little cut keep Raven from healing her."  
  
" It's...too much."  
  
Robin and Beastboy turned to see Raven swaying over Starfire's still form. She looked paler than usual. Without saying a word, Beastboy ran to her side, holding her steady as she smiled lightly. Robin wondered just what he had missed while he was away.  
  
" What do you mean Raven, is she?" Robin's gaze went back to Starfire, noting with relief that her chest was still rising and falling steadily.  
  
" She might recover."  
  
" Might, " Robin interupted. "but she looks a lot better, aside from her wrist."  
  
" It isn't that, Robin, " Raven replied, exasperated. " I was able to heal most of her wounds, though her wrist will have to be splinted. It's what happened to her internally that's more than I can handle."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Cobra venom." Cyborg interupted walking between the two. " My sensors show a substancial amount of it in her bloodstream."  
  
" Yes, and that's the problem. I managed to purge most of it from her body, but her body's reacting to the venom in a strange way. To be blunt, she's in a coma, and I'm not sure if she's going to be able to awaken, and..." Raven stopped talking as Starfire's body began twitching. " This isn't good, her body's going into shock!" Raven's normally neutral face was showing a bit of emotion, fear.  
  
" No." Robin's mouth tightened, watching in horror as Starfire's breathing suddenly grew erratic, her mouth opening and closing in silent gasps. " Cyborg!" he barked, his hysterical gaze making the cybernetic teen take a step back. " Call an ambulance! She needs medical attention, now!"  
  
"But Rob, man I." Cyborg began  
  
"Do it!" Robin growled. " She's getting worse. The doctors will know..." he trailed off as Cyborg nodded, calling for an ambulance on his arm phone.  
  
Starfire suddenly exhaled sharply, her body going still as she stopped breathing.  
  
" STAR!" Robin yelled, reaching for her head. In the distance he could vaguely hear the approaching sirens.  
  
"Just hold on, Star," Robin took a deep breath to calm himself. He then bent down to perform CPR. "You'll pull through this," he said between blowing air into her lungs. He began pounding on her chest. " Come on, I know you're stronger than this, come on!" he continued pushing down until finally Starfire coughed, her eyes staying closed as she began to breath again.  
  
" Thank god." Robin breathed as he felt himself being pushed back. Paramedics rushed by him, securing Starfire to a stretcher and began administering first aid.  
  
" We have a problem."  
  
" What?" Robin shook himself out of his stupor as he realized that a paramedic was addressing him. " What do you mean problem? She's going to be okay, right?" Robin didn't think he could handle any more problems.  
  
" This girl...isn't from Earth. We don't know what blood type she has or anything."  
  
" Her name is Starfire," Robin snapped, his patience already gone. " And I'm sure..."  
  
" Not a problem, " Cyborg stepped between the two. " I have all her medical records downloaded, I can give you any information you need."  
  
Robin sighed in relief as the paramedic nodded and turned back to his partners, taking Cyborg with him. As they passed him, Cyborg whispered, " Don't worry man, she'll be fine."  
  
Robin nodded, but then ran to catch up with them. "Wait, I'm coming with you."  
  
Cyborg turned back from the waiting ambulance. " Robin, I don't think..."  
  
" I'm going and that's final."  
  
Cyborg sighed." Alright, probably better you than me anyhow. I don't know how much weight the ambulance could handle. Just let me give them the information, and I'll have Beastboy haul me." he gave the lead paramedic Starfire's medical records and then turned to the green changling. " Okay, BB, I need transportation. And guess who's going to be it."  
  
That brought a round of arguments as Beastboy refused to carry Cyborg, and Raven tried unsuccessfully to stop the bickering.  
  
Robin smiled, shaking his head as he entered the ambulance. They'll figure it out. Immediately his smile faded as he saw the various equipment hooked to Starfire. Taking a seat next to her, he continued staring down at her comotose form. Star, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, you should've let the others handle it. I'm sure Cyborg could've rigged up some way to help, or maybe Raven herself could've used..... he trailed off as he saw her brow furrow. Robin sighed, stroking her hand. At the touch, Starfire's facial features slackened, her mouth curving upward slightly. And here I am, blaming myself for something I couldn't control. I should really be thanking you, you went through so much to bring me back. I can't even begin to repay you, maybe I'll never be able to.  
  
His thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as the ambulance suddenly swerved hard, bringing various needles, IVs, and Robin to the floor. Everything grew quiet as the vehicle came to a halt, it's engine dying as steam rose from the front.  
  
Robin quickly brought out his communicator. " Raven report!"  
  
"zrt....HIVE...blocking traffic. Mammoth crushed the ambulance front. Driver's unconscious, we're engaging them in battle."  
  
" Damn," Robin pushed himself up, realizing for the first time that the attendants were unconscious as well. His gaze turned to Starfire, fearing the worst. " No Starfire!" Her body had fallen off the stretcher, tearing all the tubes and wires out on impact. Robin reached for the heart machine, placing the monitors back on Star's chest. Immediately a long steady drone filled the silent vehicle. Practically falling over himself, Robin again began CPR, almost hyperventilating as he tried desperately to start her heart. " Come on, come on!" sweat was pouring down his face as he continually pushed down on her chest, stopping occasionally to check for a pulse.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Teeth clenched, his mind refusing to believe it, Robin kept blowing air into her lungs and pushing down on her chest, until he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.  
  
Dizzy from a lack of oxygen, he looked up into the concerned eyes of the now conscious attendants.  
  
" Don't worry, we'll take it from here. She won't die on our watch." the attentant's tone of voice was soft, sympathetic.  
  
Robin nodded, relieved to see the two putting Starfire back onto the stretcher. One continued CPR, while the other hooked up the remaining tubes and wires. After a few angonizing moments the lead attendant finally straightened. " Got a pulse, it's weak but it's there." He turned to Robin, who let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. " Unfortunately we have to call for another ambulance. And I don't know how long it'll take to get here. Plus your friend suffered some broken bones from her unsecured fall, would you like me to..." the attendant trailed off as Robin pushed the back doors open, turning back to say, " Just make sure she's comfortable, I'll take care of our unwanted guests."  
  
And then Robin leapt out, his eyes taking in the scene. Raven and Beastboy had successfully subdued Jinx, and Mammoth was reeling from Cyborg's punches. That only left the technical genious, " Gizmo." Robin growled as the pint sized protagonist swooped down at him, his mechanical wings firing random bursts of laser fire. Without another word Robin pulled out his staff, deflecting the shots as he leapt onto the back of the low flying Gizmo.  
  
" Hey, what do you think you're doing, you crud-licker!" Gizmo protested as Robin reached for a small square panel on the wings.  
  
" Taking you down." Robin snarled as he pulled the panel open, tearing out any wires he could find. Immediately the wings began smoking before coming apart at the seams. Gizmo yelped in pain as his body hit the ground, rolling a few feet. He yelped again as Robin grabbed him by the cuff of his outfit.  
  
" Why did you do this!?" Robin ordered, his gaze actually making Gizmo gulp nervously.  
  
" It was Slade. He told us to!"  
  
" Why!?" Robin yelled as Gizmo struggled to free himself.  
  
" What do you think, snot-muncher. For the money, he offered us a tidy sum if we took care of your girlfriend." Gizmo leered.  
  
" She's not my...." Robin grit his teeth together as he heard the welcome sound of sirens approaching. " I'll let the police handle you." He deposited Gizmo next to the defeated Jinx and Mammoth, tying all three together.  
  
"Robin, how's Starfire?" he heard Beastboy say.  
  
Robin turned to his teamates, keeping his emotions in check. " She's..fine now. " he noticed the approaching police cruiser was being followed by another ambulance. " I've gotta go. I'll meet you at the hospital."  
  
The others nodded, figuring it best not to question him.  
  
Robin hopped into the waiting ambulance, watching as Beastboy morphed into an eagle and took flight. Raven followed, carrying Cyborg in a bubble of black magic. He turned back to his motionless friend, his mind full of worry. Please please, let nothing else happen on the way to the hospital. He sat down on a cot, again watching her breath evenly. The ambulance pulled out, heading for the hospital, the rest of the trip, luckily, was uneventful.  
  
So focused was Robin on her figure, that he didn't even realize that the ambulance had come to a stop. An attendant shook him lightly, Robin's glazed eyes turned upward.  
  
" We've arrived, and your friends are here to greet you." The attendant said quietly as he and his partner wheeled Starfire's stretcher out of the ambulance.  
  
Robin followed, almost in a daze as his teamates joined him.  
  
" Robin, is it just me, or does Starfire look worse now?" Cyborg muttered quietly  
  
Robin remained quiet, quickly following the paramedics into the hospital.  
  
"Guess that answers that." Cyborg and the others followed at a slower pace, coming to the front desk where Robin was tapping his foot impatiently and scowling.  
  
"What's the matter, Rob?" Cyborg said.  
  
Robin's scowling face traveled to Cyborg's sympathetic face. " They won't let me in the room to see Starfire." He muttered harshly, giving the nurse behind the desk the evil eye. Wisely she ignored him, and instead turned to Cyborg.  
  
" Your friend is being taken care of. We can't allow anyone in the room at the moment, patient safety, you understand?"  
  
Cyborg nodded before taking ahold of Robin's hand. " Come on man, they'll do their best. Let's just take a seat in the waiting room."  
  
Robin tried to free his hand, but Cyborg held on saying, " Robin, do you think Star would like seeing you like this? The doctor's will help her, and we can help her by staying put and waiting for the results."  
  
Robin muttered something unintelligible, but allowed Cyborg to guide him to the waiting room, where they all took a seat.  
  
" Mommy mommy, look, it's the Teen Titans!"  
  
Robin looked up as a middle aged woman shushed a child who looked to be no older than 5. " Debra dear, there's people here who need you to be quiet. Besides I believe these nice people need their privacy."  
  
" Okay mommy." Debra looked crestfallen as she returned to her seat.  
  
" Actually ma'am, I'd be happy to talk to your daughter." Robin said as he knelt down next to Debra's chair. " So, how old are you? You look to be about five."  
  
Debra looked up, her face lighting up. " I'm five and a half." she stated proudly. " I turn six in three months."  
  
" Oh really, " Robin smiled, the first genuine smile since the ambulance ride. " and why, if I may ask, are you here?" Instantly he regretted asking as her face lost it's smile, her mouth turning downward.  
  
" I have a in..inc..a bad disease." Debra turned away.  
  
" She has a rare form of cancer, it's incurable." her mother whispered into Robin's ear. " The doctors need to do tests once a month to see how far it's progressed."  
  
" Oh, I'm really sorry. I wish I could do something for you."  
  
" I wanna see the red haired one!"  
  
Robin and Debra's mother turned around, realizing that Debra was now leaning forward on her chair, a small smile gracing her features again as her gaze flashed between each titan.  
  
" I don't see her, is she visiting a friend?" It was an innocent question, but Robin felt his heart clench in his chest.  
  
" N..no, she's um, she's sick right now." Robin stuttered uneasily as he saw her wide eyes turn to him. " I...ah." he was starting to shake a little, his grief beginning to overwhelm him again.  
  
" He means that she's getting treatment right now." Raven interrupted, much to Robin's relief. She gave him a slight nod, at which Robin turned back to Debra, who had her head down in silent contemplation.  
  
" I'm gonna go sit down now, but if you like I could give you an autograph."  
  
The little girl's face raised up again, her eyes shining. " Oooh, I'd love that." she giggled, grinning.  
  
Robin grinned back as he wrote his name on a piece of paper, along with the words, Feel better soon. He then passed the sheet to Beastboy, who put his signature along with his message, you rock, Debra. Raven was next, she simply wrote her name, while Cyborg echoed Robin's words.  
  
The paper came back to Robin, which he carefully folded and then handed to Debra. After a moment of reading, she looked up at him, her eyes now glistening with unshed tears. Then, in a surprise move, she lunged at him, wrapping her small arms around his neck. " Thank you so much." she whispered as she nuzzled his neck for a second, before letting go and returning to her mother, the grin on her face as bright as ever.  
  
Robin kept grinning as well, taking a seat next to Raven. " Thanks for bailing me out there." he whispered.  
  
Raven turned her head slightly. " Just don't think of this as a regular occurance." She whispered back, just as the door to the waiting room opened.  
  
A short, slightly balding doctor walked into the room. " Debra Hastening."  
  
The look of happiness on the little girl's face vanished as she stood up from her chair, her mother following close behind.  
  
Robin leaned over as she passed, giving her a wide grin. She nodded, mouthing "thanks" as she walked out of the room.  
  
As the door closed Beastboy turned to Robin. "Dude, why didn't you tell her that everything would be alright, that she didn't need to worry?"  
  
Robin's smile faded. "Because, I can't give her false hope, BB. Some diseases don't go away, you don't get better. Unfortunately she's going to have a tough road ahead of her, but I could tell just by the way she acted that she knew the truth about what she has. She's knows there's no miracle cure and that each visit just shows her how long she has to live. It's a harsh reality, but I believe she can still have many good years ahead of her before the inevitable."  
  
Beastboy winced. " Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's just hope Star's okay."  
  
" Only time will tell." Raven muttered under her breath." It depends on her will to live, amongst other things." she added quietly.  
  
Robin turned to her, a look of surprise and suspicion on his face. " Is there something you're fogetting to tell me, Raven?" his eyes narrowing.  
  
Raven didn't look up, and instead just shrugged. " Maybe."  
  
"That reminds me,"Robin continued, trying to keep the weariness out of his voice, " when Star tried to use a starbolt earlier, nothing happened. Could that have anything to do with the shape she's in?"  
  
Raven nodded, but kept her head down. " Remember Robin, Tamaranians need sunlight from time to time. And though they can function without it for awhile, it's used to fuel her attacks and help her heal her wounds. From what I saw in your mind, there wasn't any sunshine, just a encompassing darkness. Without the sunlight, and with the unknown variable of the venom coursing through her body, she grew weaker and weaker."  
  
Robin blinked. " I guess that makes sense, in theory. But Star's been able to use her starbolts at night without a problem."  
  
"Not when you have unknown factors. The venom was just one thing that her body had to suddenly find a way to fight. But as I mentioned before, time flowed differently while she was in your head, to her body mere minutes felt like hours, hours like days. While she didn't really feel it, her body grew increasingly fatigued by this contrast."  
  
Robin nodded.  
  
The door opened again, this time producing a taller, younger doctor. " I'm looking for the one called Cyborg?"  
  
Cyborg stood up. " Yeah, that's me. Is anything wrong?" he asked, seeing Robin flinch out of the corner of his eye.  
  
" We're having a...problem with her medical records. Could I discuss the matter with you, since you gave us the information?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Okay, follow me."  
  
The two left the room, leaving Robin sandwiched between Beastboy and Raven. " Can this day get any worse?" he muttered darkly.  
  
The door to the waiting room burst open. " Alright! Don't nobody move!"  
  
Robin's head jerked up, recognizing the figure before him. " Oh god, not now." he groaned, standing up, Beastboy and Raven doing the same.  
  
" Now be a kind audience, and direct me to my lovely assistant, the darling alien Starfire." Mumbo grinned as he pulled out his magic wand. " I have a job to do, nothing personal. " he laughed, turning a stack of magazines into a small dog...with fangs bigger than it's head. " Now, hand her over." the grin had dropped from his face as the creature turned to the Titans, drool falling from it's almost comically stretched mouth.  
  
" Dude, what the heck's going on? Did Slade e-mail every villian in town? Actually, don't answer that. " Beastboy exclaimed before turning into a tiger. He leapt forward, lashing out with his paw, which hit the dog's right fang, shattering it.  
  
The dog stood for a moment, it's eyes wide in disbelief, before it turned, lunging at Raven. She quickly brought up a shield, and the dog, unable to stop its self, hit it dead on and slid down. It then stood up, and turned back into the pile of magazines.  
  
" Hey, quit running my show." Mumbo complained as he directed his wand at the front desk. " Let's see how you fare when I have a captive audien....OOOF!" the magician was so engrossed in his rantings that he had failed to see the approaching Robin, who swiftly disarmed him.  
  
After breaking the wand, which turned Mumbo back into his normal self, Robin grabbed his shirt. " Let me guess, Slade offered you a bunch of money to take care of Starfire."  
  
Mumbo nodded, sweatdropping as Robin tied him up. At that moment the door burst open again. Robin began to reach for a birdarang before realizing that it was just the security guards. " Late as always." he muttered as he took a seat, watching as Mumbo was swiftly escorted out.  
  
As the door swung shut, Cyborg squeezed his way in. " Man, what happened here?" he asked, taking in the overturned chairs and scattered magazines.  
  
" Nothing special, just another villain trying to off Starfire." Robin grumbled as he grabbed a shredded magazine. " Any news?"  
  
" Yeah," Cyborg began, his tone somber. " They needed another pint of tamaranian blood, which we luckily had at the tower, I sent a paramedic to get it. Plus they needed the skelatal makeup of her body to help them with the broken bones. But, " he continued, seeing the worry increase in Robin's eyes, " she's stable at the moment. They're administering anti- venom shots to try to neutralize the rest of the venom in her body. The next twenty-fours hours are critical, and they said it's best that we go home and wait for news on her condition."  
  
" I'm with you." Beastboy said quietly, taking a quick glance at Raven.  
  
" I'll go as well." she said, shutting her book.  
  
Cyborg's gaze turned to Robin, who returned his gaze with a stubborn scowl. " I take it from your face that leaving is not an option for you?" Cyborg asked, recieving a slight nod from the boy wonder. " Okay, we'll keep in touch, and don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine in no time." Even to him the words sounded hollow as he and the others left the room.  
  
As soon as the door shut, Robin sighed. Star, please be okay. You can't leave me. he thought as he laid back in the chair. Trying to get comfortable was almost impossible, but he managed as he closed his eyes, sleep finally overtaking him.   
  
(Two hours later)  
  
The shrill beeping of his communicator was the first thing to drag him from his restful slumber, the second: the harsh voice of the desk nurse.  
  
" Please sir, I must ask you to turn off your cell phone."  
  
" Huh, whazat. " Robin groggily reached for his Titan communicator, struggling to clear his sleep addled mind. " Robin here. " he muttered, blinking until Cyborg's image became clear.  
  
" Robin man, we've had a run-in with two more villians looking to ice your girlfriend."  
  
" She's not my, wait..two more, when?"  
  
"Sir, I must really ask you to..."  
  
Robin's fatigued gaze traveled up to the nurse's face for a moment, at which she paled before saying more quietly, " You can finish your call, but then you must shut off your cell."  
  
Robin nodded as Cyborg continued, " On our way back to the Tower, first Cinderblock and then Plasmus."  
  
"And you decided to tell me now." Robin grit his teeth. How many did Slade tempt?  
  
" Well ah, you see, it wasn't an easy battle, and then the police needed us to file a report and..."  
  
" It's okay." Robin held up his hand to silence Cyborg. " So why did you call me to tell me?"  
  
" We figured since Slade really seems to have it in for you, or more specifically Starfire, that he might send more of his goons your way. In other words, watch your back."  
  
" I'll do that." Robin answered as he pocketed the communicator. " Just what I need." he muttered. "What else could happen?"  
  
The door suddenly opened, prompting him to reach for a birdarang.  
  
" Is that any way to treat your guest." A deep sinister voice called out. About a dozen shadowed figures suddenly appeared, the hallway light illuminating the insignia on their uniforms.  
  
"Slade." Robin growled as the first of Slade's robots leapt at him, only to go sailing through the open window as Robin ducked.  
  
" I see you've had quite a night. " Slade chuckled as he appeared in the room, his robotic minions going to stand on either side.  
  
" Why? Why all this? Star did nothing to you." Robin argued as he took a defensive pose, but not before pressing the silent call button on his communicator. " This is between you and me."  
  
" Oh, but that's where you're wrong, my boy. She interupted months of careful planning, and for that she must...." Slade jumped back, narrowly avoiding Raven's black energy claw. " So, your friends have decided to join us, good. Perhaps we should take this outside?" Slade threw a few small balls that suddenly erupted, throwing up a big flash of light.  
  
Blinking to clear his vision, Robin saw the room was empty, save for his friends. Though now all the windows were open. "How did you get here so fast?"  
  
" Raven teleported us." Beastboy answered  
  
Well, come on follow me." Robin called out as he leapt onto the windowsill, looking down he saw nothing, but a quick glance up told him what he needed to know. " He's on the roof, get up there any way you can." he threw a rappling hook, quickly ensnaring a ledge closer to the roof. A sideways glance showed Raven levating to the roof, while Beastboy, now in teradactyl form, carried Cyborg to the top.  
  
As he drew closer to the top, something nagged at Robin, that he was missing something. He shook his head. Now was not the time. he thought as they reached the roof. Before them, Slade waited patiently, his robots now on every ledge of the roof.  
  
" So, shall we begin?" Slade didn't wait for an answer as his robots suddenly surged forward.  
  
Raven took out three with her magic before being knocked to the ground. A robot aimed a laser pistol at her, but never managed to fire a shot as a green Tyrannosaurus tore it to bits. " Thanks." Raven muttered as the dinosaur winked at her and did a little dance. The dino then blinked in surprise as Raven called out her chant, tearing apart a pair of robots aiming for his unprotected back. He sweatdropped before turning back to the seemingly endless flow of mechanical beings.  
  
Robin slammed his staff into the head of a robot before tossing a birdarang. It sliced through the heads of a half dozen robots, and took out the legs of three more.  
  
" This is getting us nowhere!" Cyborg yelled as he blasted four robots off the roof, then groaned as four more took their place. " There's too many!"  
  
" I don't care how many there are! We have to keep them away from Starfire!" Robin stopped, his blood running cold as he noticed one person was missing. " Oh shit! Why didn't I see it before!" he tossed another robot before calling out to the others. "This was all a distraction so that Slade could go after Starfire! Keep fighting, I've gotta help Star!"  
  
Quickly rappling down the building, Robin practically flew into the waiting room. Startling a couple who had just entered.  
  
" Sir, what's the meaning of..."  
  
The nurse shrunk back as Robin grabbed the counter ledge. " He's going after her...I mean Star...Slade. Gotta get to her and..."  
  
"Sir," the nurse, who had gotten over the initial shock of his entrance, calmly grabbed his wrist. " I can't help you if you don't calm down. Now, what is it that you have to say?"  
  
Robin took a deep breath, simutaniously glad for the interruption and frustrated by it. " That man who came in here, he's going after Starfire. He's threatened serious harm to her, I have to get to her. Please I need to know her room number." he was pleading, and he knew it. But he had to get to Starfire, before Slade killed her.  
  
" Normally I would say let security take care of it, but from what I've seen I don't think they could help much. I'll still call for them but I'll tell you the number. It's room 614, fourth floor."  
  
" Thanks." Robin said as he left the room. " You may of just saved a life."  
  
" Good luck." he heard the nurse call out as he opened the stairwell door. " No time for the elevator." he said taking the stairs two at a time. " One, two, three, ah four. " he threw the door open, looking at the first room number. " 300, I've got a ways to go, and Slade's already got a head start."  
  
Swiftly making his way down the hall, apologizing to the desk nurses as he passed, Robin finally made it to the room, everything seemed quiet. Too quiet. he thought as he reached for the door.  
  
A soft click was heard as he opened it, prepared for the worst, which was why he was suprised to see the room undisturbed. " I could've sworn..." he ducked as Slade's fist just missed his head.  
  
" Ah Robin, you kept me waiting."  
  
" What did you do to Starfire?" Robin was fed up with Slade's cool demeanor. " Tell me."  
  
" Why Robin, I'm hurt. Can't I visit your dear little friend?"  
  
Robin ignored Slade as he shoved past him, going to Starfire's side. It was then that he saw Slade's handiwork. The IV sending the blood through her body was cut, tamaranian blood pooling on the ground and her oxygen mask was shattered, leaving her gasping for air through the barely functioning tube.  
  
" If you hurry, you might save her. " Slade said as he leapt out the window, vanishing into the night.  
  
" Nurse, nurse!" Robin yelled as he tried frantically to keep what remained of the oxygen mask on her face, while at the same time fumbling with the IV.  
  
" Hey now, get away from her!" the same desk nurses that he had apologized to in his haste to get to Starfire's room were now pushing him aside. " What happened here?" one demanded as she tore off the broken mask, replacing it with a new one, as the other nurse replaced the IV tube.  
  
" Slade, he was trying to kill her. I don't know if I got here in time." he wheeled on them. " Didn't you hear anything?" his frustration increasing as the two shook their heads.  
  
" Not a thing, the only disturbance was from a disorderly patient who had to be subdued."  
  
" And when was that?"  
  
" Less than ten minutes ago."  
  
" And where is this patient now?"  
  
" That's strictly confidential." The one nurse huffed as she monitored Starfire's vital signs. " Her vitals are still stable, but I'm not sure if she sustained any permanent brain damage from lack of oxygen. Gloria, please escort the young man out, we need the doctor here now."  
  
Robin didn't protest as he was unceramoniously shoved outside the room, where Cyborg and the others were standing.  
  
" Is Star okay?" Beastboy asked  
  
Robin nodded. " Barely, Slade messed around with the equipment. They're running tests now to see if she recieved any permanent brain damage." He clenched his fists. " The nurses said something about a disorderly patient disturbing the peace less than ten minutes before I arrived, I'm sure Slade was behind the little display."  
  
Cyborg shook his head. " Maybe we should stay here with you. Star's gonna need protection if Slade finds out that she lived."  
  
" No, I'll watch her. Slade knows that I'll be here, and I don't think he'll risk the chance again. Just make sure that the hospital security knows about the situation." he turned to the first nurse coming out of the room. " Any news?" he asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.  
  
" At the moment, we're uncertain. The doctor will know more in the next two to four hours."  
  
" Can I stay outside her room?" Robin asked. " I know who's trying to harm her, and I'm fairly certain that he won't try it again if I'm near."  
  
"Security will be placed in the room, but I'll allow you to seat yourself outside her room, just as long as you behave. The patients need their quiet."  
  
Robin nodded. " I'll behave. " he said as he turned back to his teamates. " If Slade decides to try again, I'll give you a ring." he said, earning nods from the other Titans. Saying their goodbyes, Robin sat in the chair provided for him.  
  
After a short wait, two security guards walked past him, paying no attention to him as they entered the room.  
  
The doctor arrived a few hours after the incident to assure him that Starfire had escaped serious brain damage, but that she was still in a coma. Robin thanked him, knowing that there was only so much they could do, and that now it was just a matter of time.  
  
The rest of the night passed quietly. Thus starting a continuing pattern for Robin. Each day he sat outside her door, awaiting any new news, and each day he was disappointed to hear the same, in a coma. The nights passed with him taking two quick ten minute breaks to eat, rest, and take a bathroom break. His teamates came frequently to provide comfort and keep him informed on any new action by Slade.  
  
In the first week, only one villian tried to enter the hospital, an unknown calling himself K M. What it meant, Robin had no clue. Like all their current villians, he too was promised vast riches if he put an end to Starfire's life. After a brief tussle he was subdued by Robin's teamates. Starfire's condition, meanwhile, continued to improve, thanks in part to the multiple rounds of anti-venom shots that took care of the rest of the venom. There was, however, the unknown factor of the toll the venom took on her body, what damage she recieved.  
  
The second week passed with only one incident, and it didn't involve any villian. You see, Robin's dedication to Starfire didn't allow him to do one basic thing, bath. After getting complaints from the local staff and the patients roaming the halls, Robin was ordered to freshen up. Since he only had the clothes on his back, he was told to return to the Tower. He protested, but reluctantly agreed when Raven said she would keep watch.  
  
After enduring Beastboy's comments of how he smelt like a moldy block of tofu, Robin entered his room, grabbed a fresh set of clothes, and hopped into the shower. He touched the scar on his chest, reminding himself to thank Raven for healing the wound while he was supposedly asleep the week prior. He smiled, knowing Raven, she probably knew he was watching, but it wouldn't hurt to thank her anyway.  
  
Making sure he was decent, he grabbed a bagel and rushed back to the hospital. Raven greeted him with a slight nod of her head, before teleporting away. Robin shook his head. Raven was never one to talk, but even she, the ever neutral goth, seemed genuinely concerned for Starfire's wellbeing.  
  
Nearing the third week, Robin felt more at ease. The doctors, being unsure of when, or if, Starfire would wake up, agreed after discussing the pros and cons of her removal from the hospital, that she was well enough, at least physically, to be transferred to the Tower.  
  
" Hey guys." Robin said quietly, greeting his friends as the ambulance pulled up to the Tower. He leapt out, helping the paramedic with Starfire's stretcher. As the paramedic rolled her into the Tower elevator, Robin looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, a small smile graced her features, her hair tied up in a ponytail to keep it from getting tangled. It dawned on him that this was the first time he had gotten a good look at her, and it pained him to see the brace holding her wrist together and the bruises criss-crossing her visible arm.  
  
As the doors slid open, Beastboy shoved aside some stuffed animals from her bed, allowing the medics to place her on her bed. Hooking up the equipment, Robin was given strict orders as to what IVs had to be changed, and what to look for if the monitors began to beep. He silently accepted the requirements, anything to make sure Starfire was comfortable.  
  
Each day he watched, changing her bandages and making sure nothing went wrong. Raven did the job of sponge bathing Starfire, because everytime Robin got ready to do so, it felt wrong for him to view her in the buff without her permission.  
  
By the fifth day of the week though, he had to leave Starfire's side. Just a few hours on the roof, a break from the hopeless feelings that swirled around him everytime he looked at her motionless body.  
  
" Raven, could you watch over Starfire?" Robin asked quietly as she slid her door open.  
  
" Yes, but why now?" Raven asked.  
  
" I just..." he hesitated. " I just need...a break."  
  
Raven nodded. Robin was sure she knew what he meant, but didn't pry.  
  
As he made his way up the stairs, Robin felt the ache in his joints. I'm not surprised, I've barely rested since Starfire collapsed, and that was almost three weeks ago. He opened the door to the roof. Sitting down he let a smile grace his face as he recognized the ledge he was on. Thank god I got to her in time. he thought, remembering how he had stopped Starfire from going back home when she thought she was no longer needed.  
  
" Hey Rob, how's it going?"  
  
" Oh hey, Cyborg." Robin looked back at the cybernetic teen. " I guess I'm fine."  
  
" Really?" there was a hint of sarcasm in Cyborg's voice. " My sensors say otherwise."  
  
" Really?" Robin echoed his sarcasm, then shook his head. " No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." he apologized  
  
" Not a problem, you're just a little testy because you need to rest. My sensors indicate severe sleep depriviation, you're gonna collapse soon."  
  
" I can handle it."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" I'm sure, I've functioned on minimal sleep before, and tell the others that as well."  
  
" What makes you think they know?" Cyborg's eyebrow raised.  
  
Robin chuckled softly. " Raven was easy, her eyes gave her away, and as for Beastboy, well once he sees Raven in Star's room, he'll bug her until she tells."  
  
" That's true. Um," Cyborg looked nervous. " you know Star will be okay, right?"  
  
Robin sighed, he knew someone would ask him. " I don't know, I really don't know anymore. Raven says she's fine physically, but that her chances of waking up from her coma are slim. I just don't think I can handle seeing Star like that, you know? I feel like I let her down." he turned his back to Cyborg, and brought his knees up to his chin, before staring out into the vast ocean waters surrounding the Tower. Behind him he heard the door close as Cyborg left him to his thoughts. She doesn't deserve someone like me. he thought before he heard the door slowly creak open again.  
  
Sighing at the intrusion he said, " Cyborg, I told you. Tell Raven and Beastboy I don't want to talk about it."  
  
And then a melodious voice from behind him asked." Then do you wish to talk to me?"  
  
( The present. Robin has just finished his one-sided flashback conversation to the currently comatose Starfire.)  
  
" And well, the rest you know." Robin continued to hold her hand. " I felt like such an idiot for doubting your...spirit. You're such a strong person, and I don't just mean physically. You selflessly put others first, even at the risk of your life."  
  
Robin chuckled humorlessly. " While I kept pushing you away in my obsession to bring in Slade, and again I almost got you killed. How selfish is that?" Robin moved to pull his hand away and stopped, Starfire had his hand grasped firmly. He looked down and almost cried out in joy. " Star?" he asked, fearful that she would slip away again.  
  
Starfire's emerald eyes stared back at him, a small weary smile on her face. " You were not selfish, Robin. If you had been, you would have left me to die, but you did not." With Robin's assistance she raised herself to a sitting position, her hand staying clasped with his. " Whether you wish to believe it or not, you are one of the most selfless people I have ever met."  
  
" But I lied to you Star, I promised you that we'd take down Slade as a team. And yet, as soon as he issued a challenge, I distanced myself from the team again. That doesn't sound like a selfless person to me." Robin sighed, trying to wrest his hand from Star's, but she only held on tighter. " Star, please, you don't deserve me, I've betrayed you to many times, and...mph!" He was cut off in mid-sentence as Starfire pulled him against her body, before pressing her lips to his.  
  
After a moment they parted, both with smiles on their faces.  
  
Starfire spoke first. " Robin, everyone makes mistakes, even I. Or do you not remember my despair when I believed that the team no longer needed me. I was going to leave without saying goodbye, but you stopped me. You have shown me so many wonderous things, including our love for each other. If anything, it would be selfish of me to find you at fault for something a madman did. You have said it yourself, Slade always seems to be one step ahead of you, just don't dwell on it, someday we will take him down." She stifled a yawn.  
  
Robin smiled, letting her lay back down. " Thanks Star, you always know how to make me feel better."  
  
Starfire returned the smile. " Which is why we belong together, we are more alike than you realize, and I look forward to many more wonderous days, so long as I am with you." Her eyes began to drift shut.  
  
" You're right, and I wouldn't have it any other way. " Robin answered back as he began to pull away.  
  
" Don't."  
  
Robin looked down, seeing a pleading look in Starfire's eyes.  
  
" Will you stay with me, for at least this night?" she asked, barely awake.  
  
" Sure,." Robin sat back down in the chair. " Even though there'll be rough times, we'll pull through as long as we're together. And I look forward to being together for a very long time."  
  
" I agree."  
  
Yes, finally done. And it only took me, okay, three more weeks than I thought it would take. But at least it's complete. And the funny thing is that this chapter was originally going to only be about six pages long, ah well. Anyway, if you read, please review. I'd like to know what people thought. 


End file.
